


Riverside

by ShyRomantic



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Love, Rivers, lazy day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 00:50:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2249730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyRomantic/pseuds/ShyRomantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A relaxing moment in the sun, or a revealing chat by the river? Charloe goodness</p><p>Cross Post FF</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riverside

When he Found her Charlie was sitting on the bank of the river they had set up camp by. He watched as her hair gently lifted and swayed in the breeze. Her back was to him so he just leaned against a tree with crossed arms and watched her, she was sitting with her legs pulled up arms loosely wrapped around her shins, and chin resting lazily on her knees. 

She looked completely at ease, something he wish she could be more often. He knew she was a waging a constant war, whether it was against the patriots or in her own mind, she didn't feel like she could trust anyone any more and he knew it was his fault. He knew she was fighting this war because he was to, the guilt he felt for ripping her life apart was something he could hardly deal with.

She lifted her face to the sun and small smile graced her lips, a smile appeared on his face as he watched her. In his mind she was the most beautiful thing he had seen in along time. 

He was startled out of his thoughts when he heard a small voice calling him. 

"Monroe? what are you doing?" Charlie asked leaning back on her hands a quizzical look on her face.

"Miles was wondering where you went. I came to find you." He pushed himself off the tree and walked towards her slowly.

"Oh..." She looked away from him. If he wasn't so sure he could have sworn he saw disappointment on her face.

"What's wrong?" He stretched himself out on the grass next to her.

"Why do you care?" She asked fixing him with a hard stare.

"Believe it or not Charlotte, I'm not an entirely horrible human, I do care what happens to you, that includes how your doing emotionally." He replied easily. "Now come on, what's going on in that head of yours."

Charlie sighed and looked out at the water running past them. "You'll think I'm crazy" Monroe just laughed in response.

"Can't be that crazy, you haven't tried to take over an entire nation of people and hunt down your best friend."

Charlie smirked and glanced his way. "You know, these past few months have been so stressful and crazy, I didn't think that of all the people to run in and out of my life I would end up trusting and relying on the one person I shouldn't." She faced back towards the water. "But you know the craziest part? I'm jealous, of pretty much everyone here, everyone has someone to turn to when things get bad, and I don't have anyone any more." She sighed aggravated and flopped down into the grass. 

"That isn't true..." He said turning slightly towards her. "Miles would do anything for you, you know that."

"I don't know how true that is any more. He's so preoccupied with my mother, and making sure that she doesn't dive off the deep end again. When we first set out he didn't know me or what I could do so obviously he treated me like a naive child, but it got to the point where we never left each others side unless absolutely necessary, we could read each other like nobodies business, and he always asked my opinion on everything." She sighed defeated. "Now he makes decisions for me, and didn't even really try to stop me when I left to find you." She said waving her hand at him.

"And its not just him, Grandpa is so wrapped up in his baby Rachel he's as bad as Miles." Charlie groaned in frustration. 

Monroe just looked at her stunned, he didn't realize what had happened with her family. "Charlie..."

"It's fine Monroe, I just wish... I wish Danny was here, or Maggie, or Nora... I could really use my dad right now." 

He looked down at his hands, he didn't know what to say. "I'm sorry Charlie, they're not here because of me..."

Charlie sat up and looked at him "Yes, but no... you never directly killed any of them, Dad was killed by your men but not by you, and so was Danny. It's not fair to put that all on you." She said softly.

Looking up he was once again struck stunned by her. "I'm still sorry, I never wanted any of them dead, I never wanted you to hurt the way you have."

Charlie laughed to herself needing to change the tone of there conversation. "I'm sorry to." She covered her face with her hand still laughing slightly.

"What for?" confusion dawning on his face.

"Well... I probably shouldn't have slept with Conner." She raised her face to the sun again smiling. "Not one of my shiniest moments."

"Ah, yes well..." He said awkwardly.

"I was trying to get something from him that I shouldn't have, shouldn't have settled for him when I could have tried going for what I really wanted." She glanced at him from the corner of her eye with a smirk on her face.

"Oh? And what was it you really wanted Charlotte?" He asked smugly

Charlie rolled on to her stomach propping her chin on her hands. "Well there's this guy, he's incredibly hot, tall, blonde, abs to die for, but man does he have a wicked temper, not to mention he's really old. What really gets me though are his eyes, when he looks at you its like he really sees you, not through you." She sighed dramatically and plastered a cheeky grin on her face. "It's a shame really, he's just so busy trying to bring his little empire back I don't think he really notices when I'm around." 

His face went from smug smile to jaw dropping shock. "You know? How?" 

"Oh please, like you can keep things from me, tracking and surveillance are my specialities, Miles knows to." She smirked at him. "Come on Monroe we're not stupid, But I don't really want to talk about that right now, just wanted to toss your rocker that's all."

She laughed as he tackled her, rolling her over on to her back. "You're are a cheeky little shit you know that?" He said pinning her hands above her head.

"Oh, I know, I learned from the best." She smiled at him then stretched herself out, arching her back until her chest lightly brushed his. "Now, if you don't mind, there is something that I've wanted and given that I'm pinned down, you're going to have to give it to me." She searched his eyes looking for any indication he was going to comply.

"Trouble, that's what you are." And with that his mouth came crashing down on hers, shifting his hands he kept one holding both of her arms above her, the other roamed down her side causing her to giggle into his kiss.

"Hey, stop that." She said squirming, she couldn't get any leverage with both of her legs being pinned under him.

"Hmm.. ticklish, will have to remember that." He kissed her again enjoying the sensation he got from having her so close to him. The hand he used to slide down her sides made there way across her taut stomach and gently along her lower ribs. He loved that she wore these to small tank tops, not a lot keeping him from touching her.

"Bass, you're still tickling me." She said giggling.

"Sorry, just trying to memorize this body of yours." He then shifted up slightly "Wait, what did you call me?"

"Um... Bass? What should I not call you that?" She looked mildly worried.

"No, no I like it. Sounds nice coming from you." Grinning he lowered his face to her neck, nibbling and sucking on the soft sensitive tissue. He let her hands go so he could hold himself up, and in doing so she lowered her hands grabbing onto his shoulders fisting one hand in his hair.

She hummed enjoying the feel on him, closing her eyes and taking in every piece of contact they had. She rolled her head back slightly giving him more access to her.

"Hem."

Charlie's eyes shot open when she realized the noise didn't come from Bass, and he apparently hadn't heard it. Looking up she saw the upside down, and glowering Miles standing at the line of trees, she pushed lightly on Bass' shoulder. 

"Bass stop." She whispered into his ear.

"What? What's wrong?" He asked worriedly.

"I didn't know coming to find her meant this." Miles gestured to heap that was them.

Bass sat up quickly, holding his hands out in front of him. "Whoa Miles... It's... exactly what it looks like, I'm sorry, not even going to try and lie."

"No shit, Charlie are you okay?" Miles asked pulling her out from under the former dictator.

Charlie laughed and brushed herself off. "Miles I'm fine, I started it." 

"Charlie?" Miles looked at her with concern written all over his face. 

She shrugged. "You know what they say, keep your friends close and your enemies closer." She threw a smirk back at Bass, who looked like he was hit in the head with a bag of bricks. "Really Miles, I'm totally fine." She placed a hand on his chest trying to comfort him." She gently pushed him till he was turning around. "You won't see this again I promise." And with some gentle prodding she managed to get Miles to walk back to camp.

Walking back through the trees she laughed to herself at the sight of a dumb struck Bass, she stopped in front of him and snaked her arms around his neck. "Now, where were we?"

"What? I thought you said it wasn't going to happen again?"

"I said he wouldn't see it, but means we gotta be more careful."

"Yup, I was right. Trouble." He kissed her gently before adding. "You are a crafty creature to behold, glad I get to be the one who experiences it."

"You talk to much." She pulled his face down into an invigorating and passionate kiss, one she knew they would have many more of.

**Author's Note:**

> I edited the crap out of this story, so if you read it before I went back and really paid any attention I apologize, but it should be all better now :) I don't have a beta so this is what you get :)


End file.
